


Duft der Liebe

by Vivens



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakery, Drama, Happy Ending, Humanity, M/M, Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: Они встретились ранним утром. Союз всего лишь хотел по-быстрому заскочить купить кофе в ближайшем кафе, перед тем, как отправиться на работу. Кто же знал, что этот день, и это кафе в которое зашел Союз, изменит его жизнь? [Соулмейт!АУ, где при прикосновении к своему соулмейту, на запястье появляется отличительный знак истинного.]
Relationships: USSR/Third Reich
Kudos: 8





	Duft der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Duft der Liebe (нем.) - Запах Любви.
> 
> Планировалась небольшая зарисовка, с каким-то заезженным сюжетом и простым описанием. Маленькая хотелка превратилась в полноценный (если можно так считать) фанфик с соулмейтами. Хотелось чего-то милого, маленького, уютного и домашнего, описать уже устоявшиеся отношения этих двоих. Получилось как всегда. Мда
> 
> также работа размещена на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7925126

> _Часто бывает, что с какого-то пустякового эпизода начинается важная полоса в жизни человека. Фрэнсис Фицджеральд_

_  
_

__На улице прекрасная погода. Поют птицы, и весна только вступает в свои права. Дует легкий ветерок, ероша густые каштановые волосы молодого парня, идущего сейчас на работу. Хоть и было довольно раннее утро, солнце уже начинало подниматься из-за горизонта. Как только он придет в начальную школу, его встретят любимые ученики, которые с нетерпением ждали учителя, греясь под лучами уже взошедшего весеннего солнца.

Но до занятий оставалось еще много времени, а Союз был уже на ногах. Он специально встал пораньше, чтобы пройтись немного, может купить утреннего кофе, зайдя в какую-нибудь кафешку. А заодно и булочек для детей купить. Конечно будет затратно, со скудной зарплатой учителя, но главное же, чтобы дети были счастливы. Видеть их восторженный взгляд, наблюдать за искорками счастья в глазах. А потом, чтобы эти детки всей толпой кинулись обнимать, и так по-детски благодарить.

Совсем рядом показалась недавно открытая булочная. Она стояла на набережной, где солнце, только-только показавшее свои лучики, бросало искрящийся, розовый свет на вывеску. В зеркалах было видно довольные лица покупателей, а по ближайшим улочкам разносился ароматный запах свежевыпеченного хлеба.

Или это был не хлеб, а какая-нибудь булочка с вишней, или абрикосом с сахарной пудрой. И готовили там не только хлебобулочные изделия. За барной стойкой можно было попросить приготовить кофе на вынос, и в этом определённо был плюс. Хоть и были в кафе столы и стулья с мягкой обивкой, мест категорически не хватало. Поэтому, люди и покупали еду и напитки с собой. Но были и некоторые кто брал себе кофе, какую-нибудь съедобную штучку, и садились у окна, наблюдая за закатом или рассветом.

Таким оказался и Александр. Он широким шагом вошел в кафе, вставая в пока что немногочисленную очередь. Когда до Союза дошла очередь он увидел красивого паренька в двухцветной футболке красно-зеленого цвета, что по привычке сказал «доброе утро, что хотите заказать?». Союз попросил кофе с собой и пару десятков булочек с маком. Да, не все любят такое, но когда Александр пришел первый раз в это кафе и купил такую, она оказалась божественна. Пекарь, что такое приготовил, был самим богом в изготовлении хлебобулочных изделий, не меньше.

Когда принесли заказ и были отданы деньги, Союз взял стаканчик с кофе, подхватил бумажный пакет, внутри которого и находились булочки с маком для учеников, он прошёл в зал со столами, выходящими окнами на набережную. Людей почти не оказалось и Союз спокойно прошел в дальний угол, аккуратно поставил пакет и уселся с кофе за столик, зачарованно смотря на набережную и восходящее солнце.

Но только успев сделать пару глотков свежезаваренного кофе, стараясь немного расслабиться перед будничным днем, из-за угла послышались приглушенные крики. Союз обернулся посмотреть, что же там такое, встал с насиженного места, сделал пару шагов и завернул за угол. Там оказалась дверь в главное помещение пекарни — кухни. Не успев пройти ещё пару шагов, дверь, ведущая на эту самую кухню, неожиданно открылась — оттуда выбежал паренёк в белой футболке и красном фартуке, а из кухни вдогонку гневно крикнули что-то вроде «Быстрей давай!».

После того, как мимо никем незамеченного Союза пробежал тот паренёк, Александр медленно вынырнул из-за угла, и подошел к двери, ведущую на кухню. На двери было окошко, через которое было видно почти все помещение: наверху находились массивные вытяжки, посередине стояли профессиональные плиты для готовки, со встроенными духовками, а возле них стоял блондин, весь испачканный в муке, и раскатывающий на столе тесто с гневными высказываниями, что с такого расстояния было почти не услышать. Но Александр все-таки уловил немного слов в том бормотании.

«Какие же идиоты пошли, scheisse»

«Нет чтоб сделать нормально, а они конечно же все испортят…»

«Вечно все самому приходится делать. Miststueck»

И в таком духе парень на кухне продолжал раскатывать тесто своими руками в гигиенических перчатках, как того требовали правила. Его руки, хоть и были за слоем ткани, казались эстетичными. А как эти руки работали — то нельзя было оторвать глаз. Медленно, взяв нож для теста, разрезал на несколько частей только что раскатанную массу, и медленно, шаг за шагом, изготавливал произведения искусства.

Хоть парень и был весь в муке, по-видимому, это не он опрокинул белый ингредиент и устроил бардак на кухне. А судя из тех речей что лились из рта блондина, то муку разбросал тот парень, что выбежал минутами ранее из кухни.

«Студент, наверное» — подумал Союз. Ведь и он сам таким когда-то был. Вечно на побегушках у старших, бесконечные экзамены в университете, смены на работе как ночные, так и дневные, чтобы как-нибудь прожить до следующей стипендии, которую хватит только на то, чтобы заплатить за съёмную квартиру.

Пару минут Александр наблюдал за тем поваром, хотя этичней будет все-таки называть его кондитером. А Союз и не сомневался — именно этот кондитер готовит для кафе вкуснейшие булочки, сдобу, пирожки, пироги, и многие другие вкусности, которые должны продаваться в более престижных заведениях. Хоть на вид и не ресторанный уровень, но вкус-то никто не отменял? В общем, если бы Александр оценивал это заведение и ставил баллы, без сомнений — поставил высшее.

На испачканной в муке черной футболке, отчётливо виднелась фигура кондитера. Мускулатура не слабая, но и качком не назовёшь. Маленький рост — это добавляет в парня некой изящности, наравне с проявляющимся к нему умилением. И почему-то кажется, что кондитер не оценит этого умиления, и скорее всего пошлёт Союза куда подальше. С тем что «малыш» умеет материться, нет, покрывать трёхэтажным матом, не было никаких сомнений. Про характер уже можно сказать многое: вспыльчивый, целеустремлённый, самоуверенный. Этот парень, с таким характером, телосложением, немецким акцентом, таким редким в этих краях, уже симпатизировал Александру.

Кондитер заканчивал свою работу, положив творения на противень и отправив в духовку, предварительно настроив её на нужную температуру. А затем он принялся убирать рабочее место: убрал всю посуду, что использовалась для приготовления кондитерских изделий, помыл руки, чтобы потом быстро вытереть стол от муки и всего остального, что осталось от продуктов. Когда парень мыл руки, он ясно показал своё запястье и то, что на нём не было метки.

«Он ещё не нашёл соулмейта?» — многие, конечно, не верят в такое, мол, никаких родственных душ не бывает, и все это сказки для детей. И они, в общем-то, правы. В мире настолько много людей, мест, городов, стран со своими языками, что найти родственную душу стало настолько сложно, что многие их не ищут, и просто живут с обычными людьми. Хотя есть такие фанатики, которые организовывают группы, сообщества, и с таким фанатизмом бродят по улицам городов, подбегая к людям и касаясь рук. Союз однажды даже столкнулся с такими, и это был очень странный опыт. Александр, хоть и верил в родственные души, но особо-то и не искал её. Если так, то лучше плыть по течению, вместо того, чтобы бродить по улочкам и трогать каждого человека.

Не заметив того, что кондитер закончил со всей уборкой в помещении, и уже собрался выходить из кухни, Александр шустро отошёл от двери, ведущую в техническое помещение, и совсем рядом увидел того повара. Он, по сравнению с Союзом, выглядел старшеклассником — чувствовалась разница в росте. Видимо не поняв того, что за человек стоит рядом, кондитер нахмурился и быдловато уставился на Александра из-под ресниц.

— Ну? Чего надо? — явно ожидая ответа от собеседника, спросил повар, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, ничего, все в порядке, — выставив руки перед собой в примирительном жесте, проговорил Союз. — Хотел лишь узнать, как зовут такого потрясающего кондитера.

— Ясно, — посмотрев как на идиота, повар вернул руки в вертикальное положение. Направив взгляд вниз, и пройдя немного вперёд, кондитер повернул голову за спину и с ничем не выражающим лицом уставился на неожиданного гостя. — Меня зовут Рейх. Можно просто Дитрих, хотя не советую, пока не узнаю кто ты.

Дитрих испытывающе взглянул на собеседника, подняв одну бровь, и выжидающе смотря на Александра.

— Александр, приятно познакомиться, — он протянул правую руку в приветственном рукопожатии, а затем посмотрев на скреплённые руки, невольно улыбнулся.

— Ага, взаимно, — вяло согласился с высказыванием Союза Рейх. — Учти, тебе повезло. Я не каждому даю пожать мне руку. А сейчас у меня дела, бывай.

И легко взмахнув рукой на прощание, со спокойным выражением лица, Рейх отправился в другое подсобное помещение, находящееся на противоположной стороне пекарни от кухни. На душе у него было необъяснимо спокойно, словно все негативные чувства, эмоции, что недавно выливались через край, одним только прикосновением малознакомого человека, как ветром сдуло. 

Запястье немного жгло в том месте, где коснулся новоявленный друг Александр. Рейх, когда прошёл в подсобное помещение, прислонился к ближайшей стене и поднёс запястье к груди. Он как чувствовал, что сегодня случиться что-то серьёзное. И это «серьёзное» не заставило себя долго ждать.

***

«Сегодня дети необычно проказливы» — Именно так думал весь рабочий день Союз. Как только он пришёл на рабочее место, детки встретили его слишком уж бурно — что делали они слишком редко, ведь были послушными, редко ссорились, и вообще золото, а не дети. Да и детьми этих ребят уже не назовёшь. Подростковый период, первая любовь — у некоторых уже есть, и было такое. А Союз всё равно называет их своими детишками. Они прошли столь долгий путь, начиная от начальных классов, и заканчивая нынешними. Дети всегда остаются детьми для своих взрослых, что вырастили их.

Все уже давно ожидали учителя в классной комнате: некоторые с нетерпением ёрзали на стуле и поглядывали на часы, а остальные конкретно высказывали желание скорее начать урок. Уроки у Союза были интересными и познавательными. Если что-то было непонятно, он выкраивал из своего графика свободную минутку, и назначал дополнительные занятия. Возможно, даже индивидуальные. Но, так как Александр предупредил свой класс о том, что задержится на пару минут в учительской, ребята не могли говорить как-то негативно по отношению к Союзу. Дети очень любили своего учителя, да что там ученики, вся школа дорожила таким преподавателем как СССР. Начитанный, не требовательный, но в меру строгий — идеальный по всем требованиям учитель, не гнобящий учеников.

По прошествии нескольких минут от начала урока, Александр вернулся из учительской, и неспешным шагом прошёл в свой кабинет, держа в руках нужные бумаги для проведения урока. Сегодня должен быть особенный урок. И нет, не о половом развитии, хотя очень близко к этому. Да, некоторые не верят в родственных душ, но в учебных заведениях в обязательном порядке про них рассказывают, а верить или нет, решать уже самому. Учителя очень скептически относятся к таким урокам, а их проводят несколько, вне зависимости от того, хотят ли учителя рассказывать о таких редких вещах как соулмейты. Проще же не объяснять ничего, провести урок с пользой к тому предмету, который ведёт учитель, чем рассказывать о чём-то, чего не произойдёт с вероятностью в девяносто процентов.

Именно в этом отношении и отличался Александр. Он вёл с интересом, рассказывал так, будто сам был в таких ситуациях, и теперь делится этим со своими учениками. А когда чего-то не знал, или не понимал, обращался за помощью и легко признавал ошибки. Просто идеальный соулмейт. Повезло же тому человеку, у которого есть такая родственная душа.

Союз спокойно положил все бумаги на стол и просмотрел класс быстрым взглядом. Затем, спросил старосту кто сегодня отсутствует, и получив ответ того, что все на месте, с легким вздохом начал урок.

— Итак, думаю вы знаете тему сегодняшнего урока. И хоть какое-то сведение имеете. И мне интересно, насколько вы просвещённые, — Союз со спокойным выражением лица открыл нужные файлы на ноутбуке, пролистал малообъёмные книги, и поднял взгляд на класс. С конца кабинета тянулось несколько пар рук. Это намного меньше, чем ожидал увидеть Александр. Он планировал что дети наперебой заголосят о том, что знают о соулмейтах, и где именно об этом узнали. Возможно даже похвастались тем, что нашли уже своего соулмейта, хотя в таком возрасте найти их нереально, если не невозможно.

— Что-же, тогда, Россия, что ты знаешь о соулмейтах? — Союз прошёлся взглядом по классу и приметил своего любимого ученика, тянущего руку выше всех. Россия всегда был прилежным ребёнком, всегда выполнял домашние задания, отвечал на уроках, и не хулиганил. До недавнего времени. Год назад в класс перевёлся ученик из престижной школы. Поговаривают, что этикет в той школе был настолько строгим, что не каждый взрослый, а тем более ребёнок мог всё время следовать ему. У Америки был строгий родитель, который чтил правила этикета и моральные устои, и держал сына в железных, не терпящих возражений, правил.

Но кто бы мог знать, что Америка был несгибаемым, свободолюбивым человеком? Он нарушал правила, которые только существовали в престижной школе, хамил, дерзил, высказывал своё недовольство, устраивал протесты, и безбожно прогуливал уроки. Великобритании, отцу Америки, приходилось только выслушивать выговоры от учителей, а сам проказник неловко улыбался, почёсывая топорщащиеся волосы на затылке.

Возможно, Великобритания был не идеальным родителем, но дитятко своё любил. Нет, обожал. Поэтому, что бы Америка не сотворил, он наказывался только многочасовыми монологами, о морали и этике. И, честно сказать, это действительно выматывает. Однажды Союз сам убедился в этом. На родительском собрании. Пришли почти все, за исключением каких-нибудь сильно занятых. Д-а-а, наслушались все тогда, конечно, знатно.

Но не об этом. Когда Америка перевёлся в эту школу (в предыдущей все учителя просто выдохнули разом), у России начались проблемы с дисциплиной. А эти двое с самого начала не сошлись характерами. Очень хорошо, что их успевали останавливать до того, чтоб они поубивали друг друга.

— Знаю лишь то, что соулмейты находятся прикосновением, — неловко проговорил Россия. Он тоже не особо знал о них, родители-то не считали нужным об этом рассказывать.

— Ладно, я вас понял.

Союз с горящими глазами наконец открыл заготовленные файлы по соулмейтам, сделанные ещё несколько недель назад. На слайдах высветились заголовок и начало. Александр, не обращая внимания на электронную доску, начал потихоньку просвещать детей в мир соулмейтов.

— Как уже подметил Россия, соулмейты находятся при прикосновении. Но во всём есть подвох, не так ли? — Союз переключил на следующий слайд. На странице было выставлен текст и две фотографии. На фотографиях были изображены пары запястий, полностью прожжённых и в некоторых местах обуглившихся. Дети синхронно вздохнули. — Да, и такое бывает. Один из пары не признаёт своего истинного, и получаются именно такие последствия. У всех по-разному: кому-то достаются немалые ожоги, у некоторых образуются шрамы, которые никак не выведешь, а может и вовсе образоваться такая нехилая рана, что не долго и до смерти.

Пока Александр это рассказывал, он неспешно ходил по классу, даже не смотря на учеников. Потому что знал, они его слушают с холодным ужасом на лице. И когда Союз закончил свой краткий монолог, с задних парт поднялась рука.

— То есть, соулмейты это плохо? — это оказался Эстония, что был в тёмной рубашке и синем джемпере.

— Отчего же? Это только если соулмейт вас отвергнет. И такие случаи были очень давно, и опережаю вопрос того, где я взял эти фотографии. Со всего интернета — это, единственные случаи. Больше нет.

Брюнет обошёл весь класс и вновь встал у ноутбука с презентацией, наклонившись. Он с лёгкой улыбкой перелистнул на следующий слайд и выпрямился.

— Ладно, не буду вас больше пугать, поэтому перейдём на положительные качества соулмейтов, — на доске высветился небольшой текст — рассказ того, как человек нашёл своего истинного и счастлив с ним. Александр подождал пока ученики прочитают данное сообщение и продолжил. — Как видите, люди счастливы, что нашли друг друга. Конечно они не сразу понравились друг другу, но ведь вы не верите во все эти сказки про любовь с первого взгляда? Я лично — нет.

— И почему же? — снова прозвучало с последних парт. «Больно активные сегодня» — подумал Союз.

— А потому, что внешность обманчива, — Союз на эту реплику даже поднял указательный палец левой руки. — К примеру, вам понравился один человек, милый, добрый, хороший. Но это только с первого взгляда. Если же покопать глубже, тот же самый человек окажется злосчастным манипулятором, который не ценит чувства других. Именно поэтому я предупреждаю — будьте аккуратны.

Дети активно закивали головами и стали шептаться между собой. Александр дал им время на эти «важные переговоры», и продолжил свой урок, когда большинство уже тихо сидело за партами, приготовившись слушать дальше.

Союз небрежно провёл рукой по волосам, сделав причёску ещё более растрёпанной чем была раньше. Вообще, у него были довольно пышные волосы, даже несмотря на то, что он не ухаживал за ними особо то.

— Так как вы уже знаете, что родственные души находятся прикосновением, об этом я не буду рассказывать. Но расскажу, как понять, ваша это метка или нет. — продолжил Союз. — Это очень просто. На ключицах, как вы уже заметили, у вас всех есть небольшой, расплывчатый значок. Если этот значок появится на запястье другого человека, он — ваша родственная душа.

— Учитель, а у вас есть соулмейт?

— Ха-ха, конечно нет. Не хочу вас расстраивать ребята, но сейчас соулмейтов найти почти невозможно, если не нереально, — усмехнувшись, промолвил Александр.

— Но тогда почему у вас на запястье есть значок? Или бывают исключения, и собственный знак может появиться на запястье? — некоторые ученики переглянулись. И правда, у учителя есть знак на руке.

А сам Союз стоял как громом пораженный. Как? Где он успел встретить своего соулмейта? Он даже сегодня никого особо не касался! Сам по себе Александр тоже не особо любил прикосновения, поэтому найти того самого, он даже не надеялся. А вроде так по-обычному день начинался!

Он перебирал в голове кого успел «потрогать» за день. В учительской сегодня было не так много народу, ведь все уже разбрелись по своим кабинетам, учить неугомонных детишек. Утром особо некого было касаться, а дома у него никто не живёт. Только если… точно! Тот пекарь! Союз, неожиданно для сидящих учеников, взметнулся, и поспешно закрывая все свои заметки, извинился и попрощался со своим классом. А дети остались сидеть в недоумении.

***

«Как я мог не понять?» — Всё сокрушался Союз. Это ведь было так просто! Он сразу почувствовал небольшое притяжение, но не обратил на него должного внимания. «Хоть бы он был там!» — Если его не будет, будет так ужасно — как же надо повезти, чтобы встретить своего соулмейта в пекарне!

Союз бежал по улицам сбивая с ног проходящих мимо людей, а на их гневные выкрики только быстро извинялся и бежал дальше по многочисленным улицам. Перед глазами Александра мелькали разнообразные лица людей и пейзажей. И наконец, он пробежал мимо набережной, на которой было меньше людей, по сравнению с центром. Были только влюблённые парочки и бабулечки. Если Союз найдёт своего соулмейта, они тоже будут так гулять, ходить на свидания и разделят вместе постель, а позже и всю жизнь.

Мимо пронеслись знакомые магазины, что находились совсем рядом с пекарней. Множество сувенирных лавок, кафешек, и обычных магазинов одежды, что открылись совсем недавно, блестели своими витринами и товаром. А те, что стоят здесь настолько давно, что не каждый вспомнит, когда они появились, притягательно излучали запах чего-то домашнего, уютного, и милого. Рядом с таким «домиком» и стояла та пекарня.

Союз ненадолго остановился перед входом в пекарню, для того чтобы немного перевести дыхание, и собраться с мыслями. Не каждый же человек находит своего соулмейта. Когда он немного успокоил сердцебиение, а дыхание не было настолько глубоким, Александр схватился за входную дверь, и спокойно, как только мог, зашёл в заведение.

За прилавком был уже знакомый парень, и поэтому Союз с уверенностью подошёл к нему, на что тот с улыбкой поприветствовал посетителя.

— Здравствуйте, я ищу кондитера, который сегодня утром был на кухне, — с места в карьер, начал Союз. Если бы он так не сделал, вряд ли бы и подошёл к этому парню.

— А, Рейха? Он сегодня поспешно убежал и не сказал почему. Кажется, он ещё взял незапланированный отпуск, но это не точная информация, — парень ещё шире улыбнулся. — А зачем вам?

После таких слов Александр растерялся, и не ответил на вопрос, который задал продавец. Его соулмейт ведь понял раньше? Так почему сбежал? Может, у него кто-то уже есть? Или он совсем не хочет такого соулмейта как Александр? И даже то сложившиеся впечатление о нём никак не подходит Дитриху? Но разве Союз виноват в том, что является соулмейтом? Он же просто хочет простого счастья — как и все ныне живущие. Вместе со своей половинкой души. Да ещё и продавец этот так странно посматривает, будто видит перед собой что-то странное.

— Всё хорошо? — с беспокойством спросил парень. — Вы побледнели… Может, вам воды принести?

— Нет, всё в порядке. Правда, — Союз ещё немного подумал, перед тем как спросить. — А вы не знаете, где он может быть? Это очень важно для меня.

— К сожалению, никто из персонала не знает, где может быть Рейх. Он никогда не говорил, чем занимается вне рабочего времени.

Союз огорчённо вздохнул, и прежде чем выйти, поглядел заведение, в котором и повстречал свою родственную душу. И упустил. Он никогда не умел удерживать возле себя важных ему людей. Возможно, этому поспособствовал отец — он был слишком строгим, и не уделял должного внимания для сына. А может, виноват он сам.

***

Зайдя в свою квартиру и бросив ключи на рядом стоящую тумбочку, Союз прошёл в свою спальню, просто упал на кровать и прикрыл слезящиеся глаза. Да, давненько он не ощущал слез на глазах. Наверное, с того момента, как отец начал вымещать свой гнев на нём. Тогда ему было всего десять, когда недовольный отец пришёл с работы и отхлестал его за то, что Союз просто мельтешил перед глазами. Было обидно до слёз. В последующие разы Александр не пускал слёзы — знал, что отец от этого только распаляется.

Когда же Союзу исполнилось пятнадцать, отец совсем слетел с катушек. Он тогда только вернулся со школы, а в коридоре его уже поджидал отец. С плёткой в руках. Он зажал сопротивляющегося Александра, прижав к стенке, и шипел что-то на ухо ничего не понимающему Союзу. Было очень больно. Не только там, где никто его до этого не трогал — даже он сам, но и внутри. Осколки души, что остались от этого никогда не соберутся. И так, каждый день. Каждый день — личный кошмар. Александр жил, нет, _выживал_ , чисто на упрямстве, и когда с отцом случился несчастный случай — никто не говорил какой — у Союза не было никакой жалости к тому человеку. К счастью, на тот момент ему уже стукнуло восемнадцать, и он без проблем мог работать — школу он закончил на отлично, несмотря на проблемы в семье.

Но, Союз правда пытался исправится, не быть похожим на своего отца. Был добрым, пусть и слегка отстранённым, но всё же. А Рейх, просто взял и сбежал от него. Что же его не устраивало? Он же даже не дал возможности познакомиться поближе, узнать друг друга…

Обидно было до подрагивающей губы. Хотелось напиться, и на следующее утро ничего не вспомнить; ни Дитриха, ни его трусость, ни своё горе… 

А может так и сделать? Нет, так слишком скучно. Так охота было отомстить своему соулмейту за ту боль, что причинили его действия Союзу. Но он не такой. Он не станет делать как отец. Ему нужно лишь расслабиться… да, именно так он и поступит.

***

В зашторенной квартире, что освещалась лишь тусклым светом настольной лампы, раздался звонок в дверь. Подойдя ко входной двери и заглянув в глазок, Союзу оставалось только удивляться как он быстро приехал. Сервис. Ага, как же. Александр недолго раздумывал над таким вариантом — снять шлюх, нет, хастлеров, для того чтобы забыть и расслабиться от всего напряжения.

Перед ним предстал мальчик миловидной внешности. Стоп, он же заказывал двух… Не дожидаясь вопроса один из мальчиков ответил тем, что тот скоро присоединится.

Проводив мальчика на положенное место работы, Александр предоставил всё парню, который уже примеривался на формы Союза — и да, он и правда ходил в спорт зал, чтобы поддерживать свою фигуру в форме — опрокинул заказчика на кровать, параллельно снимая с него футболку.

Мальчик бы продолжил выцеловывать ключицы Александра, если бы не звонок в дверь. Наконец, пришел еще один. Парень легко слез с Союза, и пока он отошёл открыть дверь еще одному, тихо сидел на кровати. А Александр оставил его в комнате и, не смотря в глазок, открыл дверь.

— Прошу прощения, что опоздал… — какого же было удивление Союза, когда в двери появился его соулмейт. Рейх сам был в шоке, и слегка открыв рот переминался с ноги на ногу. — Я-я пожалуй пойду…

— А ну стоять! — рявкнул Союз и схватил убегающего соулмейта за рукав.

Проводив Дитриха в спальню, Союз выгнал парня, перед этим отдав ему положенные деньги.

Александр сел на кровать рядом со своим соулмейтом, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза, но, к сожалению, он всё время отводит взгляд. Выдохнув, Союз перестал смотреть в лицо Рейху, и в пустой комнате прозвучал лишь один вопрос.

— Зачем? 

— Так надо было, — некоторое время помолчав, выдал Дитрих. — Что, теперь презирать меня станешь?

— Нет… Но я надеюсь ты подумаешь, и решишь всё-таки остаться со мной… — к концу своей реплики Александр стал говорить тише, будто боясь спугнуть соулмейта. 

— Что? — в замешательстве промолвил Рейх. — То есть, тебе всё равно на то, что твой соул — шлюха?

— Мне не все равно, — чуть более злее прозвучал ответ. Союз лишь хотел узнать правду, а Дитрих упёртый, и никак не хочет признаваться, зачем всё это затеял. — Скажи, зачем всё это?

— У меня были проблемы… — всё-таки ответил Дитрих. Признание давалось ему очень нелегко. — Когда я только устроился на работу в пекарню, мне нечем было платить за жилье, и вообще денег не было.

Союз в это время переместился поближе к Рейху и внимательно слушал то, что он говорит, ненавязчиво положив руку на лежащую ладонь, в молчаливой поддержке.

— Тогда, мой «друг» посоветовал мне этот заработок. Я как-то втянулся во всё это, и всё время после работы в пекарне, приходил «расслабляться», — Дитрих тяжко вздохнул.

— Но почему же ты сбежал от меня? — последовал робкий вопрос от Союза.

— Я просто испугался, понимаешь? Что ты не примешь меня таким… таким жалким, — он горько усмехнулся. — Я и подумал, что заработаю денег, соберу вещи и свалю в другой город, подальше от родственной души…

Они оба немного посидели в звенящей тишине, обдумывая, что было бы, если Рейх осуществил задуманное. Дитрих весь напрягся, ожидая ответа от Александра. А Союз думал лишь о том, что родственная душа ему досталась очень милая и, хоть и не совсем хорошая, но особенная.

— Знаешь… Мне всё равно на то, что было с тобой до того, как ты встретил меня, — Александр мягко касаясь щеки Рейха, повернул его лицом к себе и нежно огладил кончиками пальцев, — Если после всего, ты будешь со мной рядом.

— То есть… Ты хочешь сказать…

— Да, я буду с тобой. Всегда, — Союз медленно приблизился лицом к лицу Рейха, и немного посмотрев в наполненные нежностью глаза, мягко прикоснулся губами к губам. Это был невинный, _первый_ поцелуй.

Александр мягко отстранился от лица Дитриха, поднял вторую ладонь и погладил кончиками больших пальцев нежные щеки возлюбленного. _Теперь_ , его точно можно так назвать.


End file.
